A Lover's Prayer
by Angelhart
Summary: Bulma wishes for Vegeta to return to her...


Through the Eyes of a Saiyan

**A Lover's Prayer**  
AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/drama (B/V)  
RATING: G  
NOTE: Bulma wishes for Vegeta to return to her (written from Bulma's point of view)  
DISCLAIMER: DBZ is owned by Toei, Viz, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation

I rub my belly as I look up. Standing on the balcony of my house, the stars seem so close. I stretch my hand to one, which sparkles so brightly in the dark night sky. As my hand touches it, or so it seems to my vision, it suddenly falls down. It leaving a trail of little stars as it descents down upon the earth. I startle and pull my hand back. I close my eyes and sigh. 

"Come back to me," I whisper.   
It is odd, this feeling I feel. And for him… He, who is hated and feared by so many. He, who's past, will always remain a secret to me, for he is not the talking kind. He, who has killed so many for fun and for sport. He, to who I long; to who I feel this warm feeling. Love…

I am so alone…

"Come back to me…"

I promise, I will not judge you. I promise, I will not fear you. I promise, I will not leave you.   
Come back to me.

Something has drawn me towards him. Like a Dragonball's long forgotten wish. But I cannot remember that I've asked this wish.

My prince. 

Yamcha did not understand me. He wanted to tame my spirit. But like you… I don't want to be tamed. I am stubborn, filled with pride and yes… arrogance.

Like you.

Spoiled and royal. 

Maybe we were meant to be. 

Beauty and the beast.

But as I touch your skin, your body feels like mine. As I caress your soul, it tingles the same way, mine does. As I stroke your ego, your arrogance rises. If someone steps on it… It hurts.

Doesn't it?

Doesn't it…

I will never hurt you. I know I cannot hurt you. Ever. 

Your heart is like a stone. A brick wall, which I dare to crumble. You let me in that night. Just barely. For one moment I saw the hidden you. 

I embraced it.

I loved it

I love it.

I love you.

Do you love me?

You left without a word. You left me…

I know. I was a distraction. You are living for goals. No limits. Each time a bigger step. I don't know if it will ever end. But I do hope that you can welcome me. Not as a distraction, but as a moment of peace. A moment of forgetfulness. No need to get stronger. I ask for nothing more, but you. The way you are. Inside.

I am waiting for you to return. I know you will. Not for me, but for your ego. To prove once more you are royal. That you are the best. To settle your score with Goku. But I wonder as I gaze upon the night sky. Will you come back for me, as well?

Or for him…?

I wonder… Do you even know about him? 

Ignorance is bliss. I bet you don't know about him. Maybe it is better that you don't know yet. No distractions. Just you and your goal, which I know you will reach. 

Will you welcome him? Reject him, for he is not true Saiyan? Yet you admire Goku's son for his strength. I know he will be strong. I will teach him respect and kindness. You will teach him to be strong. Will you?

Will you welcome your own son?

Or will you deny his birthright?

He is Saiyan. 

As well as he is human.

I will make him remember that. I will make you remember that.

Come back to me. Come back for him.

I am afraid. I need you. He needs you. You are the only one who can show him his other half. I know if I would ask Goku to teach him about being a Saiyan, you would come back, just to yell at me. You would rather raise your own son, than let me go to Goku to ask for help in raising him. That is just the way you are. Well than… Come back to me, you bad man. Quarrel with me. Yell at me. Share your passion with me…

I have found my goal. To look out for you. To watch over you. To give you a safe haven to which you can always return to. 

My body startles as I feel him kick softly against my skin from the inside. My son. My baby. 

I clench a fist and my eyes narrow as I turn my head towards the empty spot where the moon once lit the sky with it's pure light. 

"Come back to me! Come back to your son, or I'll swear I will drag you from whatever galaxy you are in, back to earth!"

A smug grin covers my lips. Yeah, bad man. You better return to me, or…

… face a new enemy. The mother of your child…

Come back to me…__

_ _

**_FIN_**

Author's notes:  
June 27, 2001  
Just a very short story that covers Bulma's thoughts after Vegeta left to reach his goal of SSJ in space. Pregnant with his child, Bulma wishes for him to come back. Just a story I wrote out of boredom while I am trying to overcome my slight case of 'writers block'. If I can write a story in my 'writer's block' phase, than I am sure able to overcome this annoyance that keeps me from writing good stories and writing new chapters for my B/V au fic. Don't worry I will post chapter 10 of 'Don't Fear My Darling, The Saiyan Sleeps Tonight' this weekend.  
O well… I guess not my best story ever, but what can you expect from a writer with 'writer's block'. I hope you've enjoyed it anyway.  
---Angelhart---

** **

  
  



End file.
